


Unwanted Chatter

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I don't know what to tag this, Not Beta Read, do not copy to another site, not edited, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: I dunno, man. I just vented for about 600 words *shrug*. It isn't that good.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Unwanted Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, man. I just vented for about 600 words *shrug*. It isn't that good.

Silence has known all his life that he’s different. Other. Wrong.

He’s not like his brothers, though the difference has always been hard to pin down. Something about him is just wrong.

When he was younger, he didn’t have many friends. People didn’t always like to be around him. They still don’t.

Silence is loud when he doesn’t mean to be. He doesn’t even realize when he gets louder than is appropriate. Sometimes he says things that hurt others, and he doesn’t mean to. It doesn’t help that he can’t figure out what it is he’s doing or saying that upsets them. They’ve never been particularly forthcoming with examples, either.

He doesn’t know how to interact with people. He thinks he does! All in all, he’s pretty sure he does a fairly okay job. Except… then everything goes to hell. He’ll do or say something, and not even realize he shouldn’t have. And very suddenly, everything is blowing up in his face.

Silence talks too much. When people meet him, they assume he’s quiet, or that he doesn’t speak. In truth, he probably shouldn’t. He can be very blunt and matter-of-fact. He talks a lot, and his emotions get the best of him. Despite everything — their training, the Kaminoans’ treatment of them — Silence has very wet emotions. He cries easily. Silence cries when he’s sad, and when he’s happy. When he’s frustrated, and when he’s mad.

His brothers don’t like that. He talks and talks and talks, vents and cries too much. But they don’t… _say_ anything about it. They don’t tell him to shut up or to stop. They’ve never suggested he find someone else to cry to.

Until, that is, they get fed up with it. And then they go over his head, and talk to the squad leader, or even the lieutenant. Then they corner him and sit him down and he spends the entire conversation confused and then exceptionally mad at him. He should have seen it. He should have known the signs. Of _course_ they don’t want him to vent to them. He vents too much anyway! All his brothers have their own baggage, and he has no right to put his own on them. And if they consent to let him talk once, it’s not consent for him to do it again, or over and over.

Silence forgets. He doesn’t mean to. Every time, he thinks he’s getting better. Behaving better. _Being_ better.

And every time, he’s wrong.

He doesn’t know when to stop, or when a joke isn’t funny anymore or wasn’t funny to begin with. Conversations he thinks are just discussions of different viewpoints get others hurt before he even realizes what’s going on.

At eleven years old, he should know better by now. He should be able to know when enough is enough, or to just keep to himself. But he doesn’t.

Silence chose his name for himself. His brothers used to call him by his CT number. Some of his batchers used to call him Chatter, when they were still around.

He knows better. He does. He’s finally realized the one, important truth of his life.

Silence is not fit for interaction, in any form. Everyone is much better off without him speaking, and in fact, they’d probably be better off if he just wasn’t around anymore.

He didn’t know better, but he does now.

Silence knows better than to talk.


End file.
